The Perfect Gift
by eraqus9
Summary: Can Wendy find the perfect gift for Natsu?
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular morning in the city of Magnolia, the birds were chirping, kids played in the streets and many people were starting to open up there shops.

''What a beautiful morning'', she thought to herself.

As a young blue haired dragon slayer walked out of the girls dorm room of Fairy Hills and headed towards her guild she couldn't help but think to herself that she was forgetting something important.

''Something about this day seems really important I just can't put my finger on it?''the young girl told herself

She would have asked her life long partner Charle if she remembered but dismissed the idea as she remembered that she decided to sleep in back at Fairy Hills. Running away from the over energetic blue cat Happy all day really drains ones energy. She giggled to herself remembering the past days events.

_**Flashback**_

It was like any other day in Fairy Tail, Mirajane was behind the bars counter serving drinks, while Wendy and Charle sat besides Lucy and Erza at one of the stools . All they could do was watch calmly as they saw the other guild members fight each other in a free for all brawl. Two in particular members went at it the most.

''Stupid flame breath watch were you throw that chair!'' yelled the ice mage

''Why don't you put on some clothes on first you freaking pervert!'' roared back the pink haired fire dragon slayer

''What did you say?'' said Gray with a vein popping on his forehead

''You heard me pervert, why don't you put on some clothes on for once?'' said Natsu with a sly grin

''That's it you immature fire lizard you asked for it!''

''Bring it on then you perverted block of ice!'' ''AAAHHHH!''

''What immature kids'' said the red head Erza as the girls saw the two boys brawl it out in front of them

''Do you think both of them will ever get along? asked Lucy while sweatdroping ''I bet you'll have a better chance of capturing lighting in a jar rather then having those two get along'' pointed out Cana while chugging a barrel of liquor. ''I guess your right'' all of the girls sighed as they then continued on talking with eachother

''Hey Wendy why don't you come in and join in on the fun!..ugh'' yelled Natsu before getting punched on the back of the head with an ice hammer '' you stupid pop sickle!your gonna pay for that!

''Why don't you join them Wendy there all having a lot of fun , I'm pretty sure they'll take it easy on you?'' said Mirajane with a gentle smile

The only thing that the beautiful silver haired bartender got in response was a blushing girl looking down at the floor holding the hem of her blue and yellow dress muttering to herself. Mirajane saw the young sky dragon slayer with a puzzled look

''Is everything okay Wendy?'' feeling Mirajane's stare of her blue eyes on her snapped the little dragon slayer back into her senses ''oh yeah...haha'' ''I'm okay Mirajane no need to worry..hahaha'' said Wendy while flailing her arms out in front of her with a small pink blush on her cute face

Mirajane saw this with a puzzled look until a light bulb popped on top of her head. She then gave the little blue dragon slayer a sly grin which scared the poor girl a little

'' uhmm hehe why are you smiling at me like that Mirajane hehe''

''No reason...'' said the silver head girl with in even bigger grin on her face ''Sooooo...Wendy don't you think that Natsu is kinda cute?'' Mirajane then winked at the small girl

Wendy blinked a few times before her whole face was covered by an immense blush. ''Whhaaaaa?'' yelled the blue haired girl. Mirajane smiled to herself at the response that the young girl gave her ''Awww Wendy you have a crush on Natsu don't you'' said Mirajane while clasping her hands together

''I...ummm...'' stuttered Wendy with out making eye contact with the blue eyed girl in front of her.''So Wendy what do you like most about Natsu.. his eyes or his cute smile?

''I ...II...umm'' ''Oh I know its! his hot body huh? said Mirajane with a small blush on her own cheeks

By then the poor girls head ran into overdrive and caused her to turn even more red, if it was even possible. ''Just kidding Wendy hehe, so would you like to talk about it? smiled back the takeover wizard with a gentle and kind smile

As she saw her kind smile she couldn't help but to relax a bit. She took a couple of deep breaths with still a noticeable blush spread across her cute face before speaking to olde woman

''I think...that I do like N-natsu-san'' said the cute dragon slayer while looking down her feet were she was sitting

''There's nothing to be embarrassed about Wendy-chan'' said Mirajane while placing a finger on her chin and raising it up and giving her that gentle motherly smile which everyone in the guild knew. ''How long have you had these feelings for?''

''I think...back at the fight with the Oracion Seis.., the first time I saw him I couldn't speak to him right and my face felt really hot'' '' and ever since we came here whenever Natsu-san is around me I can't even look at him''

''So you do have a crush on him how cute, I can't blame you Natsu is a quite the catch he's a loyal friend, he's really fun to be around with, plus he's got the good looks working for him'' said the beautiful bartendress with a hint of a blush on her cheeks

The young sky dragon slayer couldn't help but turn red again at all the accurate characteristics that were being made towards the pink haired man

''Whha..tt do you think I should do Mira-san?

''Hmmm... Oh I got it!'' '' Why don't you come to the guild tomorrow in the morning around 7:00 am.''

''How come Mira-san'' asked Wendy with a quizzical look on her face

''Simple tomorrow is a very important day for Natsu and I think I can help you out with your little love dilemma'' grinned Mirajane with a finger in front of the young girl ''What thing about Natsu-san is important about tomorrow''

''You'll just have to wait in see'' wink ''Just be here tomorrow on that time.. and I guarantee that by tomorrow Natsu will be all yours'' Wendy couldn't help but turn red at her statement

''Oookayy...tomorrow att 7:00 am ill be here''

_**End of Flashback**_

''Hmmm I wonder why Mira-san wanted me to come in so early to the guild for''

''And what is so important about today that involves Natsu-san'' she couldn't help but blush a bit to the mention of his name. She quickly shook her head about the thought and realized that she had just arrived at Fairy Tail.

''Okay then let's see what Mira-san has planned'' once she opened the doors into the guild she froze once she saw the sight in front of her. A large white banner with red words written on it saying

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSU''


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I took a little while on updating I'll try to update sooner in the future **_

_**and thanks for the reviews really appreciated. Well here's the second chapter**_

_**hope you enjoy it**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail**_

Wendy stood in shock as she saw the banner above her

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSU''

''NATSU'S BIRTHDAY... how could she forget NATSU'S birthday!'' She couldn't stop but yell that to herself in her head

''Oh Wendy your finally here!'' said Mirajane as she was lowering herself from the ladder were she was putting up the banner

''Mira-san! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME IT WAS NATSU-SAN'S BIRTHDAY TODAY!'' yelled the small dragon slayer with a huge blush on her cheeks

''IF I KNEW IT WAS HIS BIRTHDAY TODAY I WOULDNT HAVE WASTED MY TIME YESTERDAY ..doingg..nothhing.. she said with watery eyes. Mirajane couldn't stand to see the little girl cry in front of her she thought to herself as she put on a gentle smile on her cute face

''Aww Wendy don't cry; don't worry you'll get Natsu a great present. That's why I asked you to come to the guild early today'' said the beautiful silver haired wizard while hugging the small girl

''R-reallyy?'' she asked

''Yes so no need to worry we'll get Natsu the greatest gift ever!'' she said encouragingly

''Okay thank you Mira-san.'' she smiled gently back at the older girl while wiping the few tears from her eyes

''So do you know of anything that Natsu-san would like for a gift? she smiled brightly

''Hmmm'' thought the silver haired woman

''I actually have no idea what he might like hehehe'' said the young woman while scratching the back of her head with a sheepish grin.

A big thud was heard throughout the guild as Wendy fell face front on the floor with a few tears on her eyes while saying to herself ''I'm doomed''

_**Lucy's point of view**_

''11:00 am already I shouldn't have over slept today...ugh'' sighed the blonde celestial wizard while rubbing her left eye

''Especially since today is Natsu's special day'' she couldn't help but smile when mentioning the pink haired dragon slayer

As she got out of the bed and walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth she couldn't help but remember what she overheard Mirajane and Wendy talk about to one another last night at the guild

_**Flashback**_

''Awww Wendy you have a crush on Natsu don't you'' said Mirajane while clasping her hands together to the young blue haired girl. The blonde haired wizard couldn't stop but over hear the sudden comment towards the small dragon slayer besides her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Wendy looking down at the floor with a huge blush on her face while looking down at the floor

''So Wendy likes Natsu huh'' thought Lucy to herself while still overhearing the conversation between both of the girls.

''Oh I know its! his hot body huh? said Mirajane with a small blush on her own cheeks. After hearing what the silver haired bartender just said Lucy couldn't help but spit out the juice that she was currently drinking all over the rest of the girls besides her.

''Lucy what hell!'' yelled Cana

''Ewww Lucy-chan'' said Levy with her hands on her hips

''What's the big idea Lucy'' asked the red head Erza with a vein popping up on her forehead

Lucy could feel all of the girls eyes on her as she tried to think of an excuse for what she just did

''Are you okay Lucy?'' asked Lisanna while wiping the juice off her face with a white handkerchief

''Hehehe... yeah I'm okay I just drank my juice a little too fast hehehe'' she said with a sheepish grin

''I can't tell them that I choked on my drink after hearing what Mirajane just said to Wendy'' Lucy thought to herself. She could feel her heart start beating faster and her face feeling warmer

All of the girls looked at each other for a while until just shrugging it off and accepting the blonde girls excuse. Though Lisanna stared at Lucy for a while longer not fully buying the blonde girls excuse.

''If you say so Lucy-chan'' said Levy

''Be more careful next time'' said Erza while resuming eating her second slice of cheesecake

''Ugh I'm all sticky now.. thanks Lucy.'' said Cana

Lisanna just looked away without saying anything else while finishing wiping off the remaining juice off her face

''Phew...that was close'' Lucy told herself while placing a hand on her chest to try and calm her beating heart. '' I think Lisanna almost caught on to my bluff.''

''I wonder if those two are still talking about Natsu'' she said to herself as she leaned in a bit towards were the conversation was going on.

'' Why don't you come to the guild tomorrow in the morning around 7:00 am.'' said the silver haired woman

''Hmmm 7:00 am?'' thought Lucy to herself

''How come Mira-san'' asked Wendy with a quizzical look on her face

''Yeah how come'' Lucy asked herself again

''Simple tomorrow is a very important day for Natsu and I think I can help you out with your little love dilemma'' grinned Mirajane with a finger in front of the young girl

''I knew it! so Wendy does like Natsu... I guess I'm gonna have to try and get to him first before her.'' said Lucy to herself.'' But why does she want Wendy to come in so early to the guild for?'' As she was thinking to herself she didn't notice the small blue haired dragon slayer get up from the stool and walk out of the guild with her white cat companion nuzzled tightly in her arms.

''Hey Lucy-chan why are you thinking so hard'' asked the silver haired bartendress

''Wait whaa? baffled out the blonde wizard. She quickly looked around and noticed the blue haired girl had already gone home.

''Oh sorry Mira-san.. I guess I am thinking a little hard hehe... so where's Wendy-chan?

''She left home already she said she's gonna wake up early tomorrow so she needs a lot of rest'' replied the blue eyed girl

''Oh okay that makes sense'' Lucy told herself in a hushed tone. ''I wonder why she left so early? Its probably for meeting up here with Mirajane tomorrow''

''Lucy-chan are you okay your thinking all hard '' the silver haired beauty couldn't help but giggle a bit

''Oh hahaha yeah I'm okay'' said the blonde girl with a flustered smile '' I guess I'm just a little tired, I'm gonna head home now''

''Okay you should get your rest especially since tomorrow is the big day right'' she finished off with a wink. Lucy couldn't help but blush at what she just said knowing what she meant with what was a big day

''Yeahhh...hahaha...big day...hahaha'' that was the last thing she said before she ran out the door with a massive red face. While leaving a very content Mirajane at the bar

_**End of Flashback**_

Lucy just left the bathroom already done showering and brushed teeth. She walked towards the table in her room and picked up the small purse laying on top of it. She opened the small object and counted her money.

''1,000,000 jewels, I think I have enough for a great gift'' she smiled to herself as she saw the amount of money she collected for this special occasion.

''Okay first thing first gotta get dressed first then off to shop!''

Minutes later she walked out of her apartment wearing her usual attire of a blue skirt and a white buttoned shirt with a blue crossed stripe design going across it.

''I can tell today is going to be the day were Natsu knows my true feelings for him'' exclaimed Lucy with her fist pumped into the air

''Mphmmm.. excuse me Ms. Heartfilia but could I have a quick word with you '' said a short woman standing right behind the blonde celestial wizard

''OH hehehe hi Ms. Landlady and what brings you hear today hehe'' said a surprised and scared Lucy

''Well I sure do hope you didn't forget what today is Ms. Heartfilia.'' said the short woman while tapping her foot

''Ummmm hehehe'' chuckled Lucy nervously

''I'll give you one clue young Miss'' she said ''Its due at every month''

''Oh no'' thought Lucy to herself. While clutching her small pursue to her chest.

''I hope you didn't forget how much it costs as well right Ms. Heartfilia? said the short woman

''Of course not hehe. It's 750,000 jewels'' chuckled the poor girl as she opened her pursue and handed the money over hesitantly

''Why thank you Ms. Heartfilia I hope you have a splendid day'' with that the short old woman walked off onto the sidewalk with a happy grin

Lucy dropped to her knees as she saw the remaining money in her purse.

''250,000 jewel... how can things get any worse'' she asked herself sadly

''Lucy-chan what are you doing on the floor?''

Lucy looked up to only see that her luck had just gone from bad to worse. Standing in front of her was a small girl wearing a blue and yellow striped dress with wing design accessorie bands on both arms; and a tall silver haired woman wearing a long pink dress and a silver necklace.

"Oh good morning hehe... Wendy-chan..Mira-san..hehehe''

''Today is not my day'' thought the poor celestial wizard while grinning sheepishly back at the two


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I haven't updated recently I've been caught up with a lot of testing and work lately **_

_**but I'm gonna try updating more now**_

_**Thanks to everyone for the reviews I really appreciate it **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail **_

''Lucy-chan what are you doing on the floor?''

Lucy looked up to only see that her luck had just gone from bad to worse. Standing in front of her was a small girl wearing a blue and yellow striped dress with wing design accessory bands on both arms; and a tall silver haired woman wearing a long pink dress and a silver necklace.

"Oh good morning hehe... Wendy-chan..Mira-san..hehehe''

''Today is not my day'' thought the poor celestial wizard while grinning sheepishly back at the two

''Ummm well I was just running out of my apartment to go shopping today; I guess I was a little too excited and I ended up falling hehehe''said the blonde haired girl with the slightest blush on her cheeks

''Are you sure Lucy-chan your face is a little red?'' Did you hurt yourself if you want I can heal you?'' asked the small girl

''No no I'm okay its just a little warm this morning hahaha...''said the celestial mage trying to play off the situation ''Umm okay if you say so Lucy-chan''

''Well it does make sense that today would be pretty warm considering whose big day it is, wouldn't you agree Wendy-chan'' said the silver haired mage to the small girl while putting on a mischievous smile

''Miraaa-saaan'' yelled the poor dragonslayer with a red face

Lucy couldn't help but get a little a tense upon hearing who the white mage was referring to

''Hey Lucy-chan you said you were going shopping right?''

''Oh yeah.. I was just thinking about buying something'' she said with slightest tint of red on her cheeks

''Like what Lucy-chan?'' asked the small girl with a quizzical look

''Oh hehehe nothing important hehehe''

''Well if that's the case why not come with us shopping!'' the silver haired beauty said while clasping her hands together

''Oh um okay...''

''Yay Wendy-chan with Lucy's help we'll be sure to find your Natsu-kun a present'' giggled Mirajane

''Mirajane-san! why do you keep picking on me? And don't say his name so loud'' yelled the poor girl while trying to cover her red face with her hands

''I'm sorry Wendy-chan I'll stop'' giggled the silver haired wizard

''Well Lucy-chan are you ready to go shopping'' smiled Mirajane

''Yeah '' smiled Lucy back sweetly

10 minutes later the three mages walked down the busy street of Magnolia observing the shops nearby them thinking of which to start with first

''So what or who are we shopping for ?'' asked Lucy wanting the two girls to confense there little secret

''Well it's no one important hehe … just someone'' the small dragon slayer said with a cute blush on her face while combing a blue strand of her hair behind her ear

''Don't be so shy Wendy-chan, you can tell Lucy-chan.'' '' Were shopping for Na...''

''Mira-san please don't'' Said Wendy while covering the silver haired mages mouth with both of her small hands

''I haven't emotionally prepared myself yet to tell anyone else about me liking him'' said the small girl while taking her hands off the silver haired woman

''Okay I understand Wendy-chan'' Mirajane said smiling back at the small girl

''Sooo who is the guy?'' asked the celestial wizard

''Umm no one important you'll meet him soon enough'' responded back Mirajane

Darn it; it seems that there not gonna be confessing to me anytime soon thought Lucy to herself

''So which store do you think we should try first''

''Hmm what type of things does this guy like Wendy-chan?'' Lucy said once again trying to get her to slip up on the conversation and make her say his name

''Umm well I really don't know that well'' the small dragonslayer said cutely while looking down at the floor

''ohhh um well I guess you don't know him that well huh? Lucy said with a victorious grin on her face

''No I guess not...'' Wendy responded back with a sad tone

''I knew that I was closer to him'' Lucy muttered to herself with a bigger grin on her face

''Did you say something Lucy-chan?'' asked the silver haired mage

''Ahhh nothing hahaha'' Lucy said while waving her arms out in front of her. The silver haired girl just stared at her with a confused look before turning to the sad dragonslayer

''Don't worry Wendy-chan I know that your really close to that knuckle head probably even more than anyone else in the guild'' ''Just think hard and I'm sure you'll find whats prefect for him'' she said back tenderly to the small girl

''You really think so?'

''I know so!'' '' For starters you were both raised by the same type of parents and you both get along better than any other members of the guild that I've seen so far''

''She was right we were both raised by dragons so we should understand each other more than anyone else could, and we never fight or argue if anything we always laugh and encourage one another'' she thought to herself while regaining her smile and a small blush

''Your right Mira-san!, we do have a lot in common probably more than anyone else'' '' I know I can find him the perfect gift'' said the blue haired girl with much confidence in her voice

''That's the spirit Wendy-chan!'' '' Now lets go!'' Mirajane said while pulling the small girl by the hand down the busy street

''Wait for me!''' yelled back the blonde mage loudly at the two girls while a bit irritated over hearing the small burst of confidence that the small dragonslayer just showed in front of her

''Don't worry'' she said to herself

''I know that I'm more closer to Natsu than anyone I'm sure of it!'' yelled the confident mage while racing to reach the two girls

''I wouldn't be so sure about that Lucy-chan'' muttered a silver haired girl with blue eyes that had been standing behind the sidelines watching the three mages

''Natsu-kun is my future husband after all'' ''I'm the one whose been with him since the beginning'' she said to herself in a hushed tone

''I'll win Natsu's heart today!'' yelled the takeover mage while running down the busy shopping district of Magnolia with much determination on her eyes.

Ten minutes later the three wizards had decided on looking for a gift at a local clothing store.

''Wendy what do you think about this?'' said Mirajane while holding up a black vest with yellow stripes going down the sides

''I think he has enough vests already that is all he wears after all hehe'' Wendy said while sweat dropping a bit

''Hmm maybe your right, we should get him something a bit more practical''

''How about this'' Lucy said while holding up a bright yellow shirt with a picture of a green lizard in the middle

The other two girls couldn't believe what Lucy was showing them the shirt she had picked looked like something a 3 year old boy would be forced to wear by his mother

''Whats wrong with the shirt?'' asked Lucy pouting a bit while inwardly smiling to herself

''Umm nothings wrong with it Lucy-san.. it just kinda looks like that shirt is for a little kid...'' the small dragonslayer said nervously

''No way its a cute shirt!''

''Don't you agree Mira-san''

The silver haired woman couldn't help but look away and cover her mouth as to not laugh at the childish shirt before her

''What you too?'' ''I guess we can find a better shirt'' pouted the celestial wizard while walking towards another rack to pick out another one

''Mira-san I thought you said that Lucy-chan was really good at picking out good clothes'' whispered the blue haired girl

''I thought so too shes helped me out before on picking my clothing... ''

''Well Lucy-chan has been acting a bit weird today don't you think so?'' asked Wendy

''Now that you mention it she has I wonder if somethings wrong''

''We should ask her after were done shopping'' smiled the takeover wizard

''Okay Mira-san'' smiled back Wendy

''Okay I brought five more shirts with me each of you should pick one ,we'll decide from those two which to buy'' announced Lucy

The two girls stared with surprised expressions as they saw that the new shirts that the celestial wizard had picked were even worse than the first one

''I wonder if she's even trying to help'' sighed the poor dragonslayer


End file.
